Danish: From Beginning to End
by SuperJew277
Summary: Alice starts a new radio series at KCRW, 'Danish: From Beginning to End'. The story tells of how Alice and Dana got together, their relationship, and the breakup. It then picks up at the start of season 3.
1. Episode 1

**Hey Everyone! This site doesnt seem to have a really big L Word following, but I wrote this and wanted to post it anyway. It's a Alice and Dana fic, and it's basically the story of how they got together, the relationship, and the breakup. Then it picks up where season 3 starts. **

**The story is Alice telling her and Dana's relationship on her radio show. That is how we know everything about her and Dana being together. The story that Alice is telling is in normal font, and the present time (season 3) is in italics for now. Just read and hopefully you will understand what I am saying. **

**Please review to let me know if anyone is even reading this and if I should continue. If you have any questions, just leave them in a comment and I'll answer it in the beginning of next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

**(Oh yeah, I dont own anything related to The L Word except my DVD box sets! Leisha would be a nice thing to have though.)**

**-SuperJew277**

* * *

**EPISODE 1**

_"Good evening everyone. Welcome back to another session of The Chart with me, Alice Pieszecki." Alice smiled into the microphone, her radio commentator voice taking over. "Today I'm going to start us on a little journey that I like to call 'Danish: From Beginning to End'. If you guessed that means a story about Dana and me, well you guessed right._

_"I know everyone is probably sick of me ranting and raving about this whole breakup, but that's because you don't understand the whole story. It all started while Dana was dating Tonya. Actually, the feelings had started long before, but I never realized them until Tonya showed up._

_"Anyway, boring, I know. So Dana and Tonya get engaged right, and I start freaking out because I realized 'Oh my God. I'm in love with my best friend who is now engaged to Satan.' So I decide, in all my brilliance, to tell Dana how I feel. No, I take that back. It's more like I showed Dana by stuttering like a fool and then just kissing her. Yep, I kissed her. But you know what…"_

_Alice slipped into a whisper. "She kissed me back."_

_"So our journey is going to start 3 days after that wonderful, amazing, heart stopping 4 a.m. kiss. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll want to scream, and you'll wish that you didn't have ears to hear some things, but hopefully, maybe in the end you'll understand why I'm so torn up over Dana."_

* * *

PLANET- 3 DAYS LATER

Like any normal morning, everyone was sitting around at The Planet for their morning breakfast and coffee; everyone except Alice. The table laden with coffee, espresso, tea, and a variety of pastries spread out in front of them, the women enjoyed the morning sunshine from their outside table.

"Tim left you his house?" Bette asked Jenny, surprise written on her face at this information

"Yeah, it's weird isn't it?" Jenny said softly, amusement playing on her words. "I just have to take over the payments." She shrugged

"Can you afford that?" Tina asked and took a sip of her coffee

Jenny smiled shyly. "I have to find a roommate. Maybe 2. There's no way I can make the payments by myself."

"I can't believe Tim is moving. We've been neighbors for so long." Tina said sadly

"We should talk." Shane said lazily

"Huh?" Tina turned to Shane, confused

"Me and Jenny." Shane said, turning to Jenny. "I'm getting really sick of sharing a one bedroom with 3 other girls. Plus Carmen and I were gonna look for a place to live together."

"Really?" Jenny smiled

"Totally." Shane glanced at her watch. "Has anyone heard from Al?"

Dana's head snapped up at the mention of Alice. "No. Why?" She asked too quickly

"Because it's not like her to not show. She's usually the first one here every morning." Shane said slowly, shooting Dana a weird look

"Oh. Right." Dana laughed nervously. "Right." She repeated in a whisper

"Oh look! There she is." Bette said and waved to Alice who had just walked in

Alice approached the table and smiled at everyone, her smile faltering when Dana didn't even acknowledge her. "Hey guys." She greeted cheerfully, trying to ignore Dana

"Everything ok?" Shane asked as she kicked out a chair for Alice to sit

"Yeah, everything is fine." Alice smiled at Shane. "I just overslept."

"Did you two get haircuts together or something?" Tonya suddenly asked Shane and Alice

"What?" Alice laughed

"Your hair. And Shane's. You both got it cut off within the past 3 days." Tonya explained

"Well, Al came in for a haircut and when I finished hers, I decided that I needed a new look too." Shane shrugged

"Well you both look great." Bette said as she stood up. "I have to get to work. I will see you all later." She gave Tina a kiss and a smile. "I'll call you later babe."

"Ok." Tina smiled up at Bette

Alice and Dana both smiled to themselves at the display of love between their two friends, and glanced at one another. Making eye contact, both girls quickly looked away.

"I'm gonna get some coffee." Alice said abruptly

"I have to pee." Dana said at the same time

Both girls shot out of their chairs in record timing and quickly walked away in opposite directions. The remaining women looked at each other in confusion.

"Did they fight or something?" Tina asked

Shane shrugged. "I have no idea. Neither of them have said anything."

"They might have." Tonya interjected. "Every time Dana hears Alice's name she gets this weird look."

"Huh." Shane said thoughtfully, glancing at Alice standing nervously at the counter

"Anyway, I have to get to work also." Tonya said standing up. "Can one of you give Dana a ride?"

"Sure." Shane offered

"Actually, I'll go with you." Jenny said. "I'm going to go and try to write."

As Tonya and Jenny walked out of The Planet, Alice came back to the table, coffee in hand.

"Where are they going?" Alice asked as she watched Tonya and Jenny leave

"Work." Tina looked at her watch. "I should go too."

"Already?" Alice whined. "I just got here!"

Tina smiled and ruffled Alice's hair. "It's not my fault that someone decided to sleep in."

"Alright, alright." Alice rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair to fix it. "I'll give you a call later and maybe we can grab dinner."

"Sounds good. Bye guys." Tina waved and left

Alice and Shane began talking to each other since they were the only ones left, and then Dana came back and sat down.

"Where'd Tonya and everyone else go?" Dana asked and looked around

"Work." Shane explained. "You fall in the toilet or something?"

"Phone call." Dana lied, stealing a glance at Alice

An awkward silence fell over the 3, something that never happened.

Shane, doing what she does best in awkward situations, looked at her phone. "Oh shit. Fuck." She sat up. "I have an appointment in 15. Can you give Dana a ride Al?"

"Uh…yeah." Alice cleared her throat. "No problem."

"Great." Shane waved and walked out of the café with a smile

Alice and Dana were left alone, trying to look everywhere but each other.

"So… you have a good run today?" Alice asked casually

"Uh huh." Dana responded

"Great!" Alice said quickly

The best friends fell into silence once again.

"You ready to go?" Alice asked a moment later

"Yep." Dana stood up quickly

The girls walked outside to Alice's MINI and got in, both resting their arms on the armrest at the same time. Recoiling quickly at the contact, both girls reached up to put on their seatbelts.

"This is insane." Alice said as she started the car and began to drive

"What is?" Dana asked, always the oblivious

"This! You and me!"

"It's your fault." Dana huffed

"Me?" Alice scoffed

"I do remember you kissing me." Dana retorted

"And I do remember you kissing me back!"

Both girls took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Alice said softly

"About what?"

"Kissing you."

Dana's heart sank. "Why?"

"It was a mistake."

"Why?" Dana repeated

"Are you always this fucking dumb?" Alice grumbled in frustration

"Hey." Dana protested

"It was a mistake because you're engaged. It's not fair to you, or Tonya, or to me for that matter. I shouldn't even have these feelings. You're my best friend for fuck's sake!"

"Feelings?"

"Jesus fucking Christ Dana!" Alice said, exasperated. "Yes! Do you think I kissed you just for the hell of it?"

"I don't know. I don't know Al."

Alice pulled up to Dana's condo and stopped the car. Turning to look at Dana, Alice sighed.

"Well?" Alice asked

"Well?" Dana repeated. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Alice sighed. "I don't either."

The friends fell into silence once again, a new pattern for them. Dana finally opened the car door and began to get out. Halfway out of the car, she hesitated.

"Will I talk to you later?" Dana asked, her back still to Alice

"Yeah, sure." Alice whispered

Dana turned to smile at Alice. "Ok. Bye Al."

"Bye Dane."

Dana got out of the car and shut the door. Walking slowly to her condo, it took everything in her not to turn around and kiss Alice. Or invite her in. Or go back to Alice's. "Christ Fairbanks! It's Alice." Dana muttered to herself as she forced herself inside her house. "It's just Alice."

Alice watched Dana walk into the condo and shut the door, part of her wishing that Dana would have turned around and ridden off with her. "Wishful thinking Al. Dana is engaged. Get over it!"

* * *

_"And that's it. We just talked, well kinda. Talking about important things with Dana can get sort of frustrating. She's all oblivious and adorably innocent, so all you can really think about doing is taking her in your arms and kiss the hell out of her._

_"Well, that's the beginning people. I know you're all dying to know when we finally got it on, but there's more dyke drama before we get to the amazing sex._

_"Join me tomorrow for more of 'Danish: From Beginning to End'. I'm Alice Pieszecki, and you're listening to The Chart on KCRW."_


	2. Episode 2

_"Well people, I'm back. Hopefully you're all ready for the next installment of my little story, something I like to call 'Danish: From Beginning to End'. So sit back, pop a beer, and enjoy._

_"This takes place a few days after the disaster of a talk that Dana and I tried to have. We tried playing the 'I avoid you, you avoid me, and maybe this will go away' game. Kind of hard to accomplish when you have the same close group of friends. Oh yeah, and when your best friend slash new love interest's fiancee decides to throw her a surprise birthday party."_

* * *

A few days later, Alice and Shane were once again at The Planet. Shane had her feet propped up on the table reading a magazine while unconsciously tapping her coffee stirrer on the table. Alice was staring at her laptop, occasionally tapping a few keys.

"Dammit." Alice muttered

"Huh?" Shane responded automatically

"I just can't concentrate on this article." Alice sighed and closed the laptop. "Whatcha reading?"

"PEOPLE. What are you writing about?"

"Me editor asked me to write an article about women's underwear. Different fabrics, different styles, lingerie…. You know, stuff men want to know to invade in women's lives even more."

"That doesn't sound hard. Why are you stuck?"

"Because I means that I have to try different underwear in order to write an accurate article."

"And?" Shane prodded

"I don't wear underwear Shane." Alice smirked

Shane looked up from her magazine. "Gross Al."

"I'm fucking with you. I'm writing an article about what music is hot right now."

"You're odd." Shane looked around. "Where is everyone?" She looked accusingly at Alice. "Ever since you were late the other day, everyone else has been showing up late."

"It's called other responsibilities Shane." Bette said as she walked up behind Shane and put her hand on Shane's shoulder

"I don't know the meaning of that word." Shane smiled lazily. "Oh fuck." She muttered, glancing at the door

"What?" Alice asked and followed Shane's eyes. "Shit." She sighed

Bette chuckled as Tonya walked up to the three and began spewing the latest gossip. Tina, Jenny, Helena, and Carmen all trickled into the café as Tonya continued to talk.

"…and then I heard that she went all Carrie on everyone and- Honey! Over here!" Tonya stopped mid sentence to wave Dana over

Dana looked at Alice and hesitated, tempted to run out the door. Taking a deep breath, Dana headed to the table, her head held high. "Hey guys." She said with a smile

"Hey Dane." Alice said with a soft, sad smile

"Hey." Dana repeated to Alice

The girls all made small talk for a while, and finally fed up with trying to avoid Dana's gaze, Alice stood up. "I really should get going. I have some stuff to do in the office today."

"Come on Alice, it's only 9:00." Tonya semi-whined

Alice, shocked by Tonya's way of begging for her to stay, automatically sat herself back down.

"I have to pee. Be right back." Dana said a few minutes later

"Jesus! I though she'd never leave." Tonya giggled as soon as Dana was out of earshot

Jenny shot Tonya a funny look. "Did you guys fight or something?"

"God no! We're great!" Tonya said quickly. "The reason I wanted you to stay Alice is because Dana's birthday is on Friday."

"Yes. We know." Shane said

"My point is, I want to throw her a surprise party." Tonya continued, excited. "I need everyone's help."

"What would you like us to do?" Helena asked

"Well, I was going to ask if we could have the party at your place Helena." Tonya said

"Of course." Helena smiled. "I never get to have people over and my house gets quite boring for being so big without any real use."

"Great!" Tonya smiled. She turned to Carmen. "Could you DJ?"

"Dude, you don't even have to ask." Carmen laughed

"Bette, Tina, could you please help me figure out who else to invite. I need to send out the rest of the invitations."

"Wait, you already planned it all out and even sent out invitations?" Alice scoffed

Tonya smiled sheepishly. "Kind of. I figured you all would help. I mean, you all are Dana's best friends. Jenny, Shane, could you help me prepare the food?"

Shane winced slightly. "Of course. Anything for Dana." She deadpanned

Alice stifled a giggle. Dana began walking back to the table.

"Shit! Al, I need you to pick her up and bring her to Helena's Friday." Tonya said quickly under her breath to Alice. "Hi Honey!" She smiled as Dana walked back over to the table

"Hi?" Dana said hesitantly

Mother fucker. That's so not cool. Alice thought and groaned inwardly at the task Tonya had given her.

Tonya looked expectantly at Alice, and Alice raised her eyebrows in question. Tonya slightly nodded her head towards Dana, and realization dawned on Alice that she needed an excuse to hang out with Dana on Friday to get her to Helena's.

"Hey Dane, dinner on Friday?" Alice asked

Dana looked at Alice startled. "Huh? Oh, um…Ton, don't we have dinner plans for my birthday."

"Dammit Pookie, I forgot to tell you. Something came up and I cant make it to dinner. Why don't you go have a good birthday dinner with your best friend." Tonya said convincingly

"Ton! It's my birthday!" Dana whined. "Cant you cancel whatever it is?" She asked desperately, not trusting herself to spend an entire evening alone with Alice

"I can't Dana. Go with Alice on Friday and we'll go another night." Tonya said firmly

"Yeah Dane, Alice doesn't bite." Carmen joked

"Not unless you want me to." Alice muttered under her breath, Bette shooting a surprised glance at her

"That's my cue to go and get some work done today." Bette smiled and stood up. "Bye everyone."

Everyone else went their separate ways soon after, Alice and Dana not looking at each other again.

* * *

_"So that was at the beginning of the week. Dana and I avoided each other the rest of the week. The next thing I knew, Friday was right around the corner, actually, the next day, and I decided I needed to probably talk to Dana about our 'dinner plans'._

_"Have I mentioned how much I hated Tonya for that? Well, I did. But how was she to know about me and Dane?"_

* * *

Dana was just walking out of the locker room after training when she spotted Alice pacing back and forth by the door. Shocked to see Alice there, Dana froze like a deer in headlights.

"Alice?" Dana finally said softly

Alice literally jumped with surprise. "Dana! Hey. Sorry, kinda spaced out."

"I noticed."

"Umm…you want a ride?" Alice suggested

"Sure." Dana said hesitantly

The girls were silent most of the car ride.

"How'd you know I didn't have my car?" Dana finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her

"I called your house and Tonya told me. I offered to pick you up so we could talk." Alice said

"Oh. Ok."

"So where do you want to go tomorrow night?"

Dana looked at Alice warily. "Are you serious Alice? We've been avoiding each other for a week now, and you all of a sudden want to go to dinner? Alone."

"Well, it's your birthday. You're my best friend, so I figured we should go out and celebrate together."

"Fine. If you're so insistent on spending and entire evening alone together, we need to set ground rules." Dana said firmly

"Rules? Are you fucking kidding me?" Alice laughed

Dana raised an eyebrow at Alice. Rolling her eyes, Dana placed her hand on Alice's upper thigh.

Alice gasped and jerked her car over to the shoulder and slammed on the brakes. Alice stopped the car and turned wide-eyed to Dana. "What the fuck was that?" Alice asked loudly

"I told you we need rules." Dana said with a smirk

"Right. Rules."

"First rule, no more coming to my house at 4 a.m." Dana joked

"Dane, if you're just going to joke about what's going on between us, then I'm going to say fuck this avoiding each other thing and take you right here." Alice growled

Dana choked out a laugh, her heart pounding with desire. "Rule one, never be alone together."

Alice couldn't help but chuckle.

"Al!" Dana whined. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"The reason we're making these 'rules' is because we're going to be alone together tomorrow. Don't you think that setting the number one rule as 'never be alone together' is just setting us up for disaster?"

"You're right. Let me think." Dana said, biting her lip

Alice's eyes swept over Dana's lips, aroused at the sight of Dana's lower lip caught between her teeth. Her gaze sweeping lower, Alice almost moaned at the sight of the sweat gleaming off the top of Dana's tanned breasts. Taking a deep breath to control herself, Alice looked back out the windshield and began to drive.

"I cant think of any rules; none that we'd be able to keep anyway." Dana sighed. "Dammit Alice!" She said loudly

"What!"

"Why the hell did you have to kiss me? Why couldn't you have done it before I was engaged?"

"Dana, you and Tonya were engaged after like a week." Alice pointed out

"How long have you been attracted to me?"

"Who said I'm attracted to you?" Alice asked defensively, earning an eye roll from Dana. "Ok, fine. Since we met."

"Me too." Dana whispered after a moment

"Why the fuck didn't either of us act on it? I mean, we could have been together for years now!"

"You want to be with me?" Dana asked shyly

Alice pulled up to Dana's condo. With downcast eyes, Alice whispered huskily, "More than anything."

"Hey Al?" Dana said softly, trying to get Alice to look at her again

"Yeah?" Alice finally looked up

Dana swiftly moved across the seat, closing the gap between the two and caught Alice's lips with her own. Sliding her tongue against Alice's lower lip, Dana deepened the kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance for a few minutes, Alice tugged at Dana's lower lip with her teeth, making Dana moan into her mouth. Alice broke off the kiss as Dana's hand tugged on her hair, making it almost impossible for Alice to control herself any longer.

"Shit. Al-"

"Dane. It's ok." Alice interrupted

"No. Actually, this is really fucked up." Dana leaned her forehead against Alice's. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Alice repeated in a sad whisper

Dana brought her lips to Alice's once more in a small kiss. "Pick me up at 6 tomorrow." Dana mumbled against the blonde's lips and was gone

Alice sighed and placed a hand to her lips as she watched Dana walk away, Dana's kiss imprinted on her lips.

* * *

**FRIDAY**

"Tonya is driving me insane." Shane grumbled over the phone to Alice in Friday afternoon

"Shane, we have bigger problems." Alice huffed as she shoved some clothes aside on her bed

"What?"

"What the fuck am I supposed to wear?" Alice moaned as she laid back on her bed

"Al, our styles couldn't be more different. I have no idea what you should wear." Shane chuckled

"Should I really take Dana to dinner before? What time should I bring her to Helena's? What the hell is my excuse gonna be?"

"Will you chill out?"

"Ooh. I have this shirt I could wear!" Alice jumped off the bed and quickly fell face first on the floor as her foot got caught in a skirt that had been thrown on the floor

"Al?" Shane asked quickly as she heard a loud thump. "Alice are you ok?"

"Yeah." Alice grunted as she picked herself up off the floor. "Fine. I'll see you later." Alice hung up the phone

Glancing at her clock and seeing that it was 5:15, Alice squealed and hurried into the bathroom. "Fuck!"

* * *

At 6:00 on the dot, Alice rang Dana's doorbell.

"Coming." Dana called out

Alice shyly stepped back from the door and took a deep breath.

"Hey." Dana smiled as she opened the door

With a sharp intake of breath, Alice's eyes trailed up and down Dana's body.

"What?" Dana asked nervously. "Alice!"

Alice met Dana's eyes with her own. "You look beautiful."

Dana smiled shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Really?"

"Really really." Alice smiled big

"You look great too." Dana said as the two got into Alice's car

"Thanks." Alice blushed

"So where are you taking me?"

"I'm not telling."

"Al!" Dana whined

"Dana, quit whining and trust me." Alice chuckled as Dana pouted. "Oh, and Dane…"

"Yeah." Dana grumbled

"Happy birthday."

* * *

"What time did Alice say she was bringing Dana?" Tonya asked Shane

"Around 8 I think. She's taking her to eat before hand." Shane shrugged

"Will you please call her and check." Tonya commanded more than asked

"Of course." Shane deadpanned and picked up her phone, dialing Alice. "Alice, it's me."

"Yeah?" Alice responded

"Are you taking Dana to dinner, or are you guys just going to fuck till you need to be here at 8?" Shane joked

Hearing tires squeal in the background, Shane sat up straighter as her eyes widened. "Christ Alice! Are you ok?"

"Never better. Never better." Alice answered. "Gotta go Shane." Alice said and hung up

Shane looked at her phone. "Huh."

Carmen came over to Shane and sat herself on her girlfriend's lap, giving Shane a kiss. "What's wrong baby."

"Alice. She's acting really weird."

"How weird are we talking? Jenny weird?"

Shane chuckled. "Definitely not that weird."

"I heard that, and I resent it." Jenny smiled as she poked her head around a corner

"Shit. Sorry Jen." Shane laughed

* * *

"Fuck Alice! What the hell was that?" Dana asked after Alice almost ran them off the road

"Nothing."

"What is up with you? Why are you acting so weird."

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out."

"Because of me?"

Alice sent a reassuring smile at Dana. "No. I just have a shitload of work I have to do, and I don't have time to turn it all in before their deadlines."

"Then why are we going out? Why don't you get your work done and then we can go out another night. I'll just go home and put on my pj's, open a bottle of wine, and watch a movie until Tonya comes home."

"Dana, it's your fucking birthday. I'm taking you out." Alice said

"But-"

"Shush!" Alice said loudly

Dana looked at Alice, mouth agape. "Did you just 'shush' me?" She squinted her eyes at Alice in an angry gesture. "I can't believe you!"

"Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do about it?" Alice stuck her tongue out at Dana and smiled

"Hmm… I don't know." Dana smirked

"Ok. We're here." Alice said as she parked her car

"You're car in park?"

Alice pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Yep. Why?"

Dana got a mischievous glint in her eye. "You shushed me."

"I believe we established that already."

Dana reached over and began tickling Alice's sides, making the blonde shriek with laughter. Alice slapped Dana's hands away and hurriedly jumped out of the car. Dana laughed and hopped out of the car to follow Alice.

"Stay away from me Fairbanks!" Alice giggled

"You're no match for me Pieszecki!" Dana said in a goofy voice

Running around to Alice's side of the car, Dana pinned Alice against the car and continued to tickle her.

"Stop or you won't get your birthday gift!" Alice gasped in between giggles

Dana paused for a moment. "This is better than gifts." She laughed and went for Alice's sides again. "You're so-"

Dana was cut off by Alice's lips on hers, a kiss full of desire and passion. Dana's hands moved from Alice's stomach to her breasts, and Alice moaned into Dana's mouth as Dana ran her fingers over Alice's nipples through her shirt.

Alice suddenly shoved Dana away, almost pushing the athlete to the floor with the force of the shove.

"I thought of a rule." Alice said breathlessly

"Ok?" Dana said as she caught her balance

"Don't ever touch me again." Alice shook her head and walked towards the restaurant, leaving Dana completely confused to follow her

"Well listeners, my boss is signaling me that my time is up for today.

* * *

_"I know it seems like me and Ms. Fairbanks have gotten closer to a relationship, but that just isn't so. You'll find another make out or two before the real juicy stuff pops up. Actually, it's really not that far off. Just keep in mind that Dana is still engaged, which poses a problem._

_"We all know it doesn't work between Dana and Satan, and we all know that Dana ends up with me, but the story is still a doozie. I guarantee you wont be disappointed. "_


End file.
